bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Enough to Share
Enough to Share is a song sung in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier. Jamie Grace did a cover of this in the credits. Lyrics Original Oliver(Junior Asparagus) One for you and one for me,To share is not that hard to do, When we can see beyond ourselves And give to others, too! A bite for you and bite me,That’s how God says its supposed to be. And if we have enough to spare,We also have enough to share. Sharing is the way to save us. Sharing is the key. ''I''t only takes a moment. It’s simple and it’s free. A sip for you and sip for me, That’s how God says its supposed to be. ‘Cuz if we have enough to spare, we also have enough to share. Sharing is the way to save us. Sharing is the key. It only takes a moment. I hope you both can see. Reprise Luntar The Terrible(Mr. Lunt) Now I’m the kind of guy who seldom likes to ask for much. I never knew there’d be folks like you, Who’d come through in the clutch. Everyone: Our sun was going nova ''And we thought nobody cared, Until you, our friends, with extra blessings Opened up and shared. Captain Cuke: ''Oh, I’ve never liked to share my pudding Mr Spork: Or my M-and-N’s Both: But sharing’s a good way to turn ''Your foes into your friends. Everyone: ''So as we roam the galaxy We’ll happily declare, ''That when we see a need we’ll try Our very best to share! ''Sharing is the way to save us. Sharing is the key. It only takes a moment. It’s simple as can be. There’s some for you and there’s some for me. That’s how God says its supposed to be. ‘Cuz if we have enough to spare, We also have enough to share. 'Cuz if we have enough to spare,We also have enough...''to share! Jamie Grace Cover Jamie Grace: ''Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! One for me and one for you. To share is not that hard to do. We can see beyond ourselves And give to others, too! A bite for you and bite me.That’s how God says its supposed to be. And if we have enough to spare, We also have enough to share. Sharing! Bringing us together. Sharing is the key. It only takes a moment. It’s simple as can be. A sip for you and a sip for me. That’s how God says its supposed to be. ‘Cuz if we have enough to spare, We also have enough to share. Now I’m the kind of girl who seldom likes to ask for much. I never knew there’d be folks like you, Who’d come through in the clutch. My world was caving in on me And I thought nobody cared, Until you, my friend, with extra blessings Opened up and shared. Now when I get a little extra Gladly will I share! Sharing! Bringing us together! Sharing is the key. It only takes a moment. It’s simple as can be. A sip for you and a sip for me. That’s how God says its supposed to be. ‘Cuz if we have enough to spare, We also have enough to share. Larry the Cucumber: (rapping) Well my plate’s full And I’m grateful. I got a lot of polyester sweaters ‘Cuz I hate wool. (It’s itchy) There’s a front rolling in and a turn in the weather And a dude over there Who could use one of my sweaters So I give it up! (What?!) I give that dude a sweater. Now he’s feeling nice and warm And I feel a whole lot better. By the way, are you hungry? (Yup!) Pull up a chair. Grab a slice of pizza, ‘Cuz I really love to share. Jamie Grace: Sharing! Bringing us together! Sharing is the key .It only takes a moment. It’s simple as can be. A sip for you and a sip for me. That’s how God says its supposed to be.‘Cuz if we have enough to spare, we also have enough to share. Larry the Cucumber: I'm-a sharing!Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Lesson Songs Category:Friendship Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier